A computing data center may include one or more computing systems including a plurality of compute nodes that may comprise various compute structures (e.g., servers) and may be physically located on multiple racks. The servers and/or nodes comprising the servers may be interconnected, typically via one or more switches, forming different compute structures.
However, currently used data center structures that employ multiple racks may require substantial operation costs, energy consumption, complex management, and substantial maintenance, due to difficulties associated with accessing, servicing, and interconnecting different network and compute components (e.g., nodes) residing on the racks.